


nothing else can break my heart like true love

by feathertofly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Het, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Thighs, girl!Louis, louis is a potential fire hazard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertofly/pseuds/feathertofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry leans against the door frame and can't help just looking at her. she fits in with the kitchen so perfectly, small and yet stuffed to the brim with personality. he can see her touch in their mishmash of alphabet magnets and dirty dishes in the sink, in the bowl of fruit on the table and china cat that watches over their stove. it's nothing harry would've imagined for himself as a kid, but the way the light from the candles reflect off her dark pink silk robe and her light blue eyes, harry is smitten all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else can break my heart like true love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLostPieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostPieces/gifts).



> this is a gift for LittleLostPieces, because she deserves all the nice things. this was supposed to be a lot nicer and less smutty, but. like harry can resist girl!louis. title from true love by p!nk.

harry clenches his hands into fists and rolls his neck, wincing a bit at the crack. louis hates that sound as much as he does, but she’s more willing to make a big deal out of it and if he’s going to do anything to upset their delicate balance he’d rather it was something he does intentionally. besides, the sound and action make him feel like he’s a boxer entering a ring, and he can’t think of a better metaphor for what’s waiting on the other side of this door. he’s even bruised up like a boxer; the back of his shoulder all black and blue and tender from the bruise left when louis chucked her hair straightener at him as he walked out the door this morning. he smiles a little ruefully at the memory, but then he can’t put it out any longer.

 

as soon as he opens the door harry immediately throws his hands up to protect his face from any flying objects - it really is smarter to be safe than sorry when it comes to louis. he only lowers his hands once the coast seems clear. of course, he's fallen for this one before. the room is lit only by the light streaming through the sliding glass door leading out onto the patio, so there are lots of long shadows that a pixie girl could hide in.

  
“lou?” he calls into the seemingly empty flat.

 

“hey, you’re home!” a cheery voice calls from the kitchen. harry warily makes his way down the hall, checking for any wires or buckets of water hanging over doorways. he’s become a quick learner after their first few fights. he makes it into the living room unscathed, and relaxes just a moment too long before he’s got a five foot five ball of energy wrapped up in a silky robe catapulting herself at him. louis jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, catching harry off guard. but he balances himself pretty quickly and wraps his arms back around her, half to hold her up and half to keep her trapped so she can’t throw anything at him.

 

louis has her head buried in the crook of his shoulder and harry can’t help but marvel at how tiny she feels in his arms like this. it’s so easy to forget with how loud and larger than life she always always is, but she fits under his shoulder so easily, has to go on tip toes to kiss him, and he can hold her up with hardly any effort at all - a party trick that has turned out pretty useful in the times she asks him to fuck her up against a wall or when he has to carry her away from a drunken fight at a party.

 

when she pulls back to look at him, harry's breath catches. again. every time.

 

"no flying straighteners this time?" he asks as he adjusts her in his arms to brush a bit of her fringe behind an ear. she rolls her eyes and flicks her hair, bringing it right back down into her eyes and harry loves her so much it hurts.

 

"it's possible," she says as she jumps lightly onto the floor, "that i may have overreacted, just a little bit."

 

"a little?" harry sputters out. "louis, i literally am still bruised all over my -"

 

"well are we going to sit here and rehash the past or are you going to come see?" she takes his hand in her little one and drags him further into the flat, bypassing the single door to their bedroom and towards the kitchen. harry isn't even sure how she can see; their electricity had been shut off that morning again thanks to someone forgetting to pay the bills - hence the fight that led to the straightener incident - so once the sun goes down the flat will be pitch black.

 

harry opens his mouth and is about to suggest they splurge on taco bell or something, anything to get out of the flat, but louis stops suddenly. he doesn't see it until it's too late and crashes in behind her. he doesn't miss the opportunity to reach down and get a good grope on her arse, and when she looks over her shoulder to glare at him he puts on a mock offended face and raises his hands in the air.

 

"got a mind of their own, these. i am just as offended."

 

louis just rolls her eyes and giggles. "well then, harry's hands, cover his eyes for me for a mo' if you please."

 

she scurries behind him and pushes him forward gently. harry covers his eyes because, well. because louis said.

 

she stops him when the ground beneath his feet turns from dingy, worn down carpet to slightly sticky linoleum. he keeps his hands over his face as she moves past him, brushing up just enough so he can feel the brush of her breasts against his arm, the little tease, and then claps her hands and sings out, "surprise!"

 

every inch of their cabinets and floor are covered in tea light candles. there's an old blanket spread out and covered with plates and silverware and the wine glasses they'd picked up from a charity store - louis insisted they were worth the fifty pence because they made her feel fabulously wealthy for practically nothing and she hadn't been lying, they use the cups for everything from boxed wine to orange juice to water - and a pizza laid out on a cookie sheet.

 

"peasant's feast!" she crows, looking around happily as if she's delighted by her own cleverness. knowing louis, she probably is. harry leans against the door frame and can't help just looking at her. she fits in with the kitchen so perfectly, small and yet stuffed to the brim with personality. he can see her in their mishmash of alphabet magnets and dirty dishes in the sink, in the bowl of fruit on the table and china cat that watches over their stove. it's nothing harry would've imagined for himself as a kid, but the way the light from the candles reflect off her dark pink silk robe and her light blue eyes, harry is smitten all over again.

 

"so?" louis asks, biting at her lip in a tell that harry is so familiar with, "what are you thinking?"

 

only then does harry realize that while he's been silently lost in his own world, louis' shoulders have fallen a bit, her smile faded just a smidge. harry gets these urges sometimes to punch every single boy who came before him and made louis doubt herself for even a moment, any one of them that made her think that a move like this would be met with anything other than smiles and gratitude.

 

"'s perfect, lou, thank you," he says, stepping over the pizza and taking her face in his hands. he kisses her tenderly before sinking to the ground and gesturing for her to sit across from him.

 

the pizza's delicious and louis tells him a dramatic story about nearly burning down the kitchen while making it from scratch, and harry just bites his lip to keep a straight face, studiously avoiding looking at the fresh takeaway boxes in the garbage bin.

 

she listens as he talks about his day, laughing hard enough to tip over as he imitates an especially boring professor. she startles a bark of laughter from him as she recounts an interaction with a snobby woman at the grocery store where she works and how she sassed and charmed the woman into buying twice what she had planned on. harry has yet to meet a force on earth as powerful as louis when she decides to let out her sass.

 

it’s not the end of the fight, harry is sure. next time louis gets too snippy and he runs out of patience and he’s feeling petty, he’s going to rub at his shoulder and remind her of the time that she thought that an effective means of communication was literally throwing beauty products at him. she’ll retaliate with a low blow about his slow voice or his stupid headbands and they’ll bicker and pout at each other. that’s just how they operate, throwing themselves into loving each other as they throw themselves into fighting with each other. louis hasn’t apologized, harry hasn’t apologized, but for tonight the hatchet is buried and harry can feel the stress rolling off his shoulders. there’s a stupid grin on his face as he watches louis sit, cross legged on the floor of their kitchen in their flat with no electricity and there isn’t anywhere on earth he’d rather be.

 

“penny for your thoughts?” louis asks, and harry snaps back to reality. he lets out a breath and runs his eyes up and down her curvy figure.

 

"just thinking about how good you look in that silky thingy," he says honesty. exactly as he expects, louis rolls her eyes and turns a shade bright pink, but then gets that familiar glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

 

"eloquent as ever, harold. and let me guess," she says, toying with the strap of her robe until it goes loose and slips off her shoulder, revealing a sliver of tanned shoulder and the strap of her bra, "now you're thinking about how good i'd look out of it."

 

well.

 

"now that you mention it..." harry hauls himself to his feet and then reaches down and picks louis up by the waist, and throws her over his shoulder with relative ease. she laughs and pounds her fists against his back.

 

"put me down, you brute!" she shrieks as she wriggles around, but the way she's rubbing her bum against his cheek tells harry that if he did put her down they would have more trouble than if he kept it up.

 

the flat is pitch black by the time they make it to the bedroom, harry careful to watch louis' head so she doesn't knock it against any walls or corners. luckily the space is small and familiar so they make it to the mattress without much trouble at all. he drops louis gently on her back and then crawls up her body and attaches his lips to her neck.

 

"someday," harry whispers hotly against her ear, "we're going to do this in a real bed."

 

louis laughs, but the noise is cut short by a breathy moan as harry undoes the tie of her robe and works his way down to kiss and nip at her collarbones. "i resent that remark, harold, all the interior design magazines say that low beds are the new thing."

 

"i'm pretty sure they meant low, lou, not on the actual floor," he remarks dryly. "and that was far too many four syllable words. clearly i'm not doing something right."

 

he places one more kiss to her collarbone before sitting back on his heels and reaching for her underwear, slowly slipping the flimsy things over her hips and down her legs, then lifts her ankles to pull them off and toss them over his shoulder before peeling off his own shirt. he lifts her ankles up again and places them over his shoulders and takes a moment to run his hands up and down her smooth legs and just look at her.

 

she's stunning, legs spread and eyes wide in the sliver of moonlight streaming in through the curtains. she’s slipped her robe off and is absently toying with the straps of her bra, as if she can't decide if she wants it on or off. she always seems surprised when harry does this, like after years she still can't believe that he genuinely likes going down on her. like he doesn't tell her all the time that it's his favorite thing, being right down in the middle of the action and feeling how she reacts to him.

 

he works his way down from her knees, kissing and biting at her lovely thick thighs. he could spend hours on them alone, has spent hours working them over with his mouth and hands and fucking into them. even in the dark he knows his way around louis’ legs and arse.

 

"think you may have a bit of an obsession there, love," louis says, nudging his back with her heel as if to get him to refocus on the task at hand.

 

"abso-fucking-lutely," harry breathes, before licking a stripe up the crease of her thigh and hip, causing louis to jerk forward. "love everything about 'em. i'm giving serious thought to quitting my job, quitting school, just setting up camp right here and never leaving."

 

"you're an - ah - an idiot, you know that right?"

 

harry grins up at her in the darkness, feeling his cheeks dimple with the stretch. "your idiot, babe." he can't even blame her for groaning, even he can admit that was a bad one.

 

"don't play with me hazza, just," she says, kicking him again and tangling her fingers in his curls. fuck, he loves it when she pulls his hair.

 

"needy, needy, alright," harry says, breathing hotly over her before finally licking a stripe all the way up and flicking at her clit teasingly.

 

there are a lot of things he likes about eating girls out. the smell, the taste, the way his jaw aches just a bit, but most of all he loves how they react to it. when he's thrusting his tongue in and out just right and a girl's back arches and her thighs squeeze around his head, harry feels like he's just earned a gold star. louis seems to amplify all of it. she's loud and demanding and gives directions like a little to the left, higher, right there, and harry loves that he doesn't have to guess with her. she's so... present in bed in a way that makes everything that much more rewarding. especially now when he can’t see, he still knows exactly how into it she is by the way her body moves.

 

it's only a couple more minutes before louis is shaking and clenching around him, letting out a long, low moan. normally harry would pull back, give her a minute to recover before she reaches down and tugs him to completion, but he may possibly be feeling a little vindictive from their fight that morning, or maybe he wants to show his gratitude for dinner. whether it's a punishment or a reward, harry figures it's pretty effective when he keep going, licking and scraping his teeth down her even as she tries to jerk away. she can't even speak, and when she tries to wiggle away from the hypersensitivity he just wraps an arm around her waist and holds her steady. he works over her clit steadily, licking and sucking and rubbing as he slips a finger into her, rubbing as deep inside as he can reach and when she comes a second time it's just with a  weak spasm and a sob, breathing heavily like she's just won a marathon. he licks her clean, careful to avoid her clit - he's not a complete sadist, after all - and then kisses his way back her stomach and to her lips, letting her catch a taste of her own tang before groping around for a condom from the bedside table.

 

the minute it takes to strip off his jeans and pants, rip open the packet and roll the condom onto his dick seems to be all louis needs to collect herself, because she pushes him down with a shove onto the bed and straddles him with shaky legs. she reaches down and takes hold of him, rubbing the head of his dick against her folds and entrance as if to tease herself before sinking down on one fluid motion, pulling moans out of both of them. she sets up a steady rhythm of circling her hips and lifting up and shoving down and it’s driving harry absolutely fucking crazy, he can’t stay still. she looks incredible, lit up from the side, body covered in a sheen of sweat and head ducked down in concentration as she rides him. her breasts are bouncing slightly where they're trapped in her bra and that's just. not on.

 

harry sits himself up and reaches back to release the clasp of the white bra and slide it down her arms before removing it completely and attaching his mouth to her breast. he can't get much leverage to thrust up into her from this angle, but given the way she gasps as he mouths at one nipple while kneading into the other with his hand and then switching tells him she isn't complaining.

 

"so beautiful, fuck, lou, every time," he mumbles into her skin. he's not even sure if she can hear him over her own heavy breathing, but maybe if he presses his lips into her firmly enough she'll understand. every sense is heightened when his sight is dimmed, and the way she’s arching her back and shoving her chest towards him is driving harry absolutely mad.

 

harry's a bit lost in his own happy world of pressure around his cock and some fucking amazing breasts in his face and in his mouth, but he notices after a minute that louis' legs are shaking, her head dropping and she must be exhausted. she's trying so hard to keep bouncing up and down but she's struggling and sex shouldn't be uncomfortable, especially not for his louis. harry stills her with a kiss to her shoulder then gently rolls them over, hiking one of louis' legs up around his waist and dicking into her faster and deeper. the change of angle seems to work for louis too, if she way she's panting and clutching at the sheets is any indication. harry starts to lose his rhythm and just thrusts, losing himself in the mindless heat and the feeling of his beautiful girl all around him. he reaches back down and buries his face in between her breasts before thrusting in one last time and stilling, shouting out her name and giving into the feeling. louis clenches around him, milking out the last bit of his orgasm as she pets at his back and tugs at his hair. there's a chance he may have blacked out a bit at the feeling of her nails scratching against his scalp.

 

finally he pulls out and gets rid of the condom before checking up on louis. she's a mess, one hand scratching at her thigh and the other rubbing frantically at her own clit, tears streaming down her face at the overwhelming sensations.

 

"need you, harry, please, need you, close," she whimpers, and who is harry to turn her down when she's begging so sweetly? he kisses her gently to calm her down a bit and then slips two fingers inside her tight wet heat, thrusting them in and out as quickly as he can.

 

"what do you need, babe? anything, it's yours. 'm yours," he says into her mouth.

 

"just... keep talking, almost there," she manages. yeah, harry can do that.

 

"love you, so beautiful, always, so sexy, love how wet you get for me," he rasps, moving back down to her neck and sinking his teeth in. louis gasps and shudders one last time, squeezing at his fingers and tensing up before finally letting every muscle droop as she collapses back onto the bed. harry eases his fingers out and, as soon as she opens her eyes and looks up at him, sucks his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. louis can't even move, just whimpers and blinks her big eyes up at him, hazy and pupils dilated in the dark. once he's done he lowers himself down, covering every inch of her with his own body. louis loves the pressure, it calms her heart rate and brings her back down to earth.

 

"was that good?" harry asks. he's tracing shapes into the thin skin covering her shoulder.

 

louis huffs out a breath of laughter than laughs. "adequate, i suppose," she says carelessly. harry raises up on his forearms to give her a look of pure indignation. he doesn't say a word, just holds up three fingers and raises an eyebrow.

 

louis laughs. "okay, okay, it was mind blowing, you're a sex god, etcetera, happy?"

 

harry grins triumphantly. "very," he says, and bites at louis' finger when she shoves it into his dimple.

 

“cheeky little shit,” she says, and somehow manages to make it sound like the sweetest endearment in the world. harry leans down and kisses her gently.

 

“learned from the best, love.” he’s sated and sleepy and ready to drift off when louis suddenly jerks up, throwing him unceremoniously off her.

 

“shit, the candles!” she shrieks, clamoring up and running for the kitchen. harry doubles up with laughter, wiping at the tears that stream down his face.

  
“fuck, i’m in love with her,” he whispers into the darkness.


End file.
